Trial and Error
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: KannaMariaWarning:shojoai. Danger lurks at every corner. Heartbreaks, alcohol and men... This is a terridble combination. Can they make it through? Painful isn't it?
1. Part1

Disclaimer: Sakura Taisen and all it's original works do no belong to me.

A word from the author: This is one story i thought of while doing the dishes and listening to 'Sentimental na..' from ST3 ost. At the same time my other poem just popped out from no where.

* * *

Trial and Error - Part 1 By Hayashi11 aka Uchiha-chan

Summery: Who says place and atmosphere can't affect a person's feelings? I'll show you how it can control events and the happenings! Muahaha! A KxM fic.

* * *

Start

"The Japanese ambassador in Paris have requested for trainers experienced in teaching the newly established Paris Kagekidan the strategies of fighting and I'm sending the three of you there to participate in this joint exercise."

Yoneda glance up from the stack of documents in his hands and looks directly at the three chosen candidates. He continued.

"You girls represent the Teigoku Kagekidan. Don't embarrasses yourself and the country. You will be further briefed by Kaede. The ship sets sail tomorrow evening. That' all, you are dismissed."

"yokai!"

The Three snaps to attention and left the room.

Once outside, the spectacle Chinese resident of the theater spoke.

"Maria-han, Kanna-han, since Kaeda is not back I'll go and pack up before the briefing. See ya later!"

"All right, see you later."

The Russian sniper replied casually and look at the remaining teammate. She asked.

"Shall we take a walk? I'm sure we have something to buy for the trip."

The Okinawan raised her arms and stretched. She replied.

"Well ok, not that i have anything to do right now. Wait for me, I'll go get my coat."

"Ok, see you at the entrance."

Both went towards different directions and met up 5 minutes later.

Now out on the streets, the two famous actress of the theater earned admiring glances as well as curious stares, some even began to follow them. Kanna smiled a little at the same time quicken her pace. Maria kept her calm and cool posture and continued down the street cautiously.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to be shopping out in the open like this." Kanna whined and at the same time keeping the fake smile.

"I thought you are enjoying this, want to evade the stares?" Maria replied after some thought.

"Ok! I'm all ears!" Kanna let out a true grin.

Maria kept on walking but mumbled some short instructions to the other girl. The taller individual could only nod, continue walking and waiting for the signal.

"...NOW!"

With that shout, the blond slipped into the alley way beside her and melted into the shadows of urban architecture. The other ran recklessly across the street and disappeared around a corner. Their curious fans and pestering paparazzi were surprised at the sudden turn of events and none could catch up with the disappearing shadows.

A while later, somewhere in another part of the city, Maria stopped running in the cold,dark alleys and exited into the sunbathed streets. The 'things to buy list' was being reviewed mentally and she stopped when she saw what she was looking for. A tailor shop manned by a westerner. Upon entering, she was greeted by the owner. With a few words exchanged, she let the man take her measurements. She also handed a piece of paper to the man before she leave the shop. 'Well that's our cloths taken care of.' she nodded in satisfaction.

Once out on the streets again, she ran through the list once more and decided to head for the bookshop next. Reading a good book while traveling can greatly relieve stress.

The door chime clinked lightly against the wooden door. The bookshop keeper looked up and his face was lit with a smile all at once.

"Ah! Ms.Tachibana! What may i do for you today?"

"Good afternoon Shoji-san, I'm looking for a novel that is quiet soothing but not too heavy into romance."

The 30 year old bookshop keeper is a well literate young man with an extraordinary passion for books. He stepped out of the counter and walked along an aisle of shelfs with one hand brushing along the spines of famous literature and novels.

"Ms.Tachibana are you going overseas?"

The sharpshooter looked up from the book she picked up along the numerous shelves and smiled.

"Shoji-san you're sharp as usual. Yes, I'm going to work."

"Ahh! So let's see... you like history when you are troubled, romance when you are happy, tragedy when you are sad and horror when you are board..."

His voice trails away as he move to a deeper part of the shop. Maria took a sweeping look around the shop and found that her favorite bookstore is starting to sell candies as well. Half the counter was occupied with small jars of colorful confectionery starting with cute looking lemon drops, multi-colored jawbreakers, little chocolate covered berries and a box of pencil-like candy sticks. The friendly voice slowly gets louder, he's coming back.

"So i think this book will suit your taste. How about this one?"

The man holds out a blue hard covered book with the tittle and name of the author stenciled out in gold lettering. He caught Maria staring fascinatingly at the jars.

"Would you like some?"

Maria looks up at the man and apologized for her inattentiveness. She nods with approval and reached into her pocket for the cash.

"I always trust Shoji-san to recommend books to me. By the way why are you selling candies here? Won't the ants come?"

"I want to encourage more young people to read. I think these treats really help me attract little kids."

The shop keeper pulled out a sheet of brown paper and placed the book in the middle of the diamond. Maria counted out a bit of cash and placed it on the counter, she looks longingly at the lemon drops and remembered a certain kid she know. She shelled out more cash.

"Shoji-san can you give me some of this too?"

"Oh i didn't know you have a sweet tooth!"

The man looked up and smiled while continuing to wrap up the book.

"It's not for me. It's for a friend. She always act like a kid."

"Ok I'll pack it when I'm done here. You like candy too don't you?"

The Russian smiled and blushed a little as she thinks of the happy moments with her parents when she was still young.

"Here you go Ms.tachibana, thank you very much."

He gently place the little package of lemon drops onto the neatly wrapped book and collected the cash on the counter.

"Thank you Shoji-san, have a nice day!"

"You too, bon voyage and take care!"

Maria stepped out into the sun again, the early spring wind blew her fringe into her face. She gently brushed them aside and noticed the time on her watch. It's five minutes to three, she's going to be late! She scanned her surroundings and found a shortcut to Ueno park. The whitish trees with a tinge of pink conquered the landscape of Ueno park. Three O'clock at the bronze statue, that's what they agreed on. Running all the way from the bookshop already took 7 minutes there's still some more to go. She regretted staying in the bookshop for too long.

Another 5 minutes passed, her footsteps slowed to a stop. Saigo Takamori's statue appeared as she turned the corner. She saw the person that she was suppose to meet and quickly walked over. The other was leaning against a Sakura tree and watching some kids run by.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kanna, have you waited for a long time?"

"No, actually i don't mind the wait! Want to walk around? We won't be around to watch them bloom this year."

"Sure! Let's go this way."

Maria points to the path which leads deeper into the park. The sakura trees in Ueno park are ready for full bloom in a few days, it's little white buds have emerge on almost every corner of the tree, almost like snow covered branches.

"It was very smart of you to separate and meet again. I thought we would be followed throughout the entire shopping trip."

Kanna jammed her hands into the pockets of her coat to ward off the cold and strolled happily on the little brown path. Soon the narrow strip of earth will be covered with falling petals of the sakura, snow white as it is throughout the many centuries. Maria took her hand and turned so that the palm is facing the top. She gently placed the brown paper bag onto it. Kanna asked with curiosity about the contents of the bag.

"It's for you, i think you will like it."

The red headed carefully fold back the neat folds along the top of the bag and peered into it. Her face lit up with joy as she discovered that they were candies.

"Oh! Thank you Maria! I love ya!"

The overgrown kid took one from the bag and happily popped it into her mouth. Maria smiled and continue walking.

"So what did you do just now?"

"I went to get my training gear. I need new gloves and wristbands. Do you want one?"

Holding out a lemon drop between her fingers, she waved it before her friend's face. Maria reached for it with her gloved hand but to her surprise the other withdrew.

"I want to feed you! Say ahhh!"

Kanna said cheerfully and waved the piece of confectionery again. Maria nervously and reluctantly opened her mouth. Tasting the sweet taste of sugar and the zesty lemon, she closed her mouth and accidentally bit into the feeding fingers, drawing blood. Kanna winced in pain and began to suck on the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Don eorry e'm ok..."

Kanna took out her finger and checked the wound, the blond swiftly pulled it close to her face for a detailed inspection. The wound is quiet small and the bleeding have stopped. Maria let go of the hand and stared uncomfortably at the ground and spoke.

"Don't try it again."

"Hey i told you I'm fine! A little wound won't kill me. Besides..."

"I don't mind you being nice to me in the theater but don't do something like this in the public."

"Why?"

Kanna asked with a very confused expression. Maria turned away and faced a tree, she looked up into it's crown and sighed.

"We are both respected actress in the famous hanagumi. A single scandal is enough to bring us all down. Besides facing the public, what will Yoneda do to explain to the wise men committee?"

"Sorry...i didn't know...i.."

Without finishing the sentence, the taller girl turned and ran. The skies have gone surprisingly gray, silver needles soon pierced the earth.

Maria stood rooted to the spot. She knew she had hurt her feelings, this time it's the worst that have ever happened but what could she do? This is the fact which had been haunting her for so many years. Finally spilling out this secret, it was suppose to make her feel better but instead it made her feel sick. The pain she inflicted was not just a little bite on the finger. Sh knew that although Kanna have a very strong and brave appearance, she can still be easily hurt emotionally. For someone who always speaks her mind, this may be the worst nightmare. Kanna have been nice to her but she just could not do the same. From just a small piece of candy, a scandal can easily deal a fatal blow to the hanagumi who faces the large number of public. Besides, there are a lot of things she don't want to let go. Fame, respect, a job, a sense of worth, all these are what she have gained through years of toil. Her senses are messing everything in her head now. She slowly retraced her way back to the theater.

&&&&&&&(back in the theater)&&&&&&&

"So these are your orders. Koran, you are to assist the French technician to upgrade their Koubus. Kanna, you are to be their physical instructor and get them into shape. Lastly, Maria you will be in charge of this group and teach the Paris Hanagumi the tactics on fighting. The ship will leave the harbor at 1700 tomorrow. That is all, any questions? If not you are dismissed."

The three said members in their colored uniforms stood up straight and saluted to the vice-commander. Kaede saluted in acknowledgment and sat down again. Koran quickly headed to the koubu hanger while Kanna sulkily walked out of the room. Thinking that she should apologize, Maria followed her out but Kaede called her to stay.

"Maria can you stay for a little longer? I have more things to tell you about his mission."

Maria's face lit up with curiosity as well as frown in dismay. To hide her feeling once again, she pulled on an emotionless face and returned to her seat.

"Actually there is another mission assigned to you..."

Time melted into the night. The meeting was longer than she expected. Now that it's near midnight, she have no choice but to retire for the night, the apology will have to wait till tomorrow. There is so much to do and so little time. She kept thinking of the events of the day and ended up staring at the celling. The alarm clock rang at 5.30 in the morning. She cursed out loud and scrambled out of bed.

A brand new day awaits, good or bad, time will still pass.

(End of part 1)

* * *

previews of next chapter

Part 2: The wounds have been opened, friendship is on the verge of collapse. Will the apology be accepted? Or will relationship further deteriorate?

* * *

Halo min'na-san!

It's already the 6th week since I've started this fic. And as you can see, this is a KxM fic. My first time writing a mild shojo-ai...

Right here i would like to thank those who read this. I'm sorry to say but I've to put fanfic aside for a while. I have to seriously put together a proper portfolio for my original writing in case i turn into a writer in the near future. Haha... well that's my dream. Well I'll still try to finish part 2 and 3 but this is my last one. As for Kanna 1 /2 I'll update every 2 months. If you have not seen updates please write in and give me a nudge. But please no vulgarities!

Well some of my good news i have today is i got into my dream course, the aerospace electronics. One step closer to the skies!Another of my advertisements, please visit my blog and if anyone know java scripting or web building please give me a hand...

Ok... I've written too much here. Read my bio for more!

Hayashi11 aka Uchiha-chan


	2. Part 2

Title: Trial and Error- Part 2

Disclaimer: Sakura wars and all it's original works do not belong to me. Have i made myself clear?

* * *

A word from the author: There's no use to drag, so I've decided to continue asap. Not that i have much time anyway...(no.. I'm not dying...)

* * *

(Start of part 2)

The ship heading for France sailed out of Tokyo harbor peacefully letting out steam into the orange skies. Soon darkness enveloped the ship together with all that's around it. Just 2 hours ago, the harbor was filled with people waving farewell to those they know. The joyous noises was soon replaced with dull clanking of steel in the ship.

Kohran who has a fascination on steam engines was already below deck drooling over the huge pieces of mechanisms that keep the ship going. She have already informed the ship's captain that she will be moving in to stay near the machines, the captain gave in to the special request by his VIPs.

Another member of the team, Krishima Kanna, was lying on the deck and refused to budge even when the sailors tell her she'll catch a cold. Her gaze is lost in the vast emptiness of the skies. The chilling wind clears her head momentarily but when she suddenly got distracted, a wave of trouble and sadness come flooding right back into her heart, drowning her innocent soul. What's worst was her room is just next to the blond, there's no way she can stand another head on meeting with her.

Living in deck C's passenger's quarter, room 20 was the leader of the group. Maria have locked herself inside her room ever since the ship set sailed. She read through the files of the Paris Hanagumi and sighed, her troubles have started to pile up since yesterday. Her thoughts stayed at the meeting in Ueno park even thought she forced herself to concentrate. 'I don't think a simple word of apology can solve the problem this time.' And so with all these thoughts clogging up her mind, she gave up and collapsed onto the bed facing down. The bed proved to be as lumpy as their relationship, she sighed again.

A few hours passed, Maria dozed off at the same spot where she have laid down in exhaustion. She tried to get up but her back hurts, so instead she rolled over and went through the familiar ritual of ceiling staring. Her distant gaze turned to the clock on her desk, the hands show that they have already passed the day and the time is around 1 am. Closing her eyes once again, she saw vivid pictures of their separation and the problems that will crop up with the mission. She reached out for a pillow and press it against her forehead. It's not doing much to the headache but it's soft and fluffy.

'clank' (turning of steel door knob)

Maria bolted up and ducked behind the bed, drawing her Enfied No.1 MK1 STAR. The door is opening and a figure stood at the door way casually feeling the inside wall for the lights switch. The room was only lit with the table lamp therefore it's impossible to see the person's face. Maria called out.

"WHO'S THERE?"

"EH?"

The person stopped moving and turned to look at the number plate on the door. A little whisper escaped into the silent night.

"Oh my gosh... "

Slowly, the figure raised up both hands as if to surrender and took a step back.

"Sorry about the intrusion Ma...Captain."

'Captain?' Maria thought. The corridor is well lit but her eyes have not adjusted to it's brightness.

"Turn on the lights." She ordered.

The other seemed to be frozen but slowly the person reached out and fumbled with the switch. The room was suddenly flooded with light. Maria blinked twice and saw who that was. It's Krishima Kanna, her neighbor. Kanna stared at her, or to be more precise, stared at her gun. Noticing the look, she quickly lowered the weapon and stood up.

"Sorry, i forgot to check the number on the door before coming in. I'll be gone now."

The red headded turned and closed the door as she walked out. Maria's head was yelling at her to call the girl back but her emotions are fighting back. She wants to apologize but she's just not ready for it. It's so confusing...

"Er... wait..."

The reply came through the closing door.

"Ya?..."

The blond stared at the floor and said.

"I er... I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry..."

Her heart lit up with joy, even if it's for a millisecond. Was she forgiven? The other continued.

"...It's right to point a gun at an intruder. If there is nothing else you need of me, I'll leave now Captain."

No! This can't be! No i don't mean the gun! Arg... how can you be so dense? Maria screamed at herself but she can't put the blame on Kanna, it's her fault again.

"Wait!...Kanna... we need to talk..."

"Captain, if you are going to talk about yesterday I'm afraid i got to stop you. This is not a right place. Goodnight Captain."

With that she swiftly closed the door quietly and entered the room next door. By the look of the events she's sure that the relationship have turned to the worst scenario. Locking the safety lock for the revolver, she gently place it onto the desk beside her bed and sat at the edge of the mattress. She ran her hand through her blond hair and let her throbbing head rest on her hands, wanting to dive into the darkness for some peace.

'She's definitely hating me. Why did she address me so formally? I bet she detest my name and my very existence. I can't take it anymore. I want to cry but my tears are dry. Why must i be given more mission to do now? Maria, take a deep breath and focus on your job first.'

She did what her brain commanded her to do and looked up. Files were still scattered around and they all look thick and condensed. How can Yoneda force me to do marathon reading, why did all the words seem so small and squashed up? The world didn't seem right for her at that very moment. For three times she successfully subdued the urge of throw all the files off board and treat this like a holiday. Once again she thought of the days where she worked hard for something and tried to revive that kind of feeling to finish her work. Finally settling down after a few minutes, she look at the intimidating pile of paperwork as if it's an enemy and said.

"I'm gonna finish you no matter what."

(The next morning.)

The sun shone through the porthole of the cabin, onto the mirror and reflected onto the desk. Slouching over the desk was the blond who tried to finish the last file last night. Feeling the warmth on her hand, she got aroused and sat up slowly. Realizing that she's most probably late for breakfast, she grabbed the alarm clock on her desk and pushed the on button for her brain to start functioning. She wanted to take a bath before going to find breakfast on her own so she pulled out a towel and some clean cloths from her luggage and headed or the showers and bathroom down the corridor.

While passing by the stairs to deck B, she overheard a few sailors as they walked to their posts.

"Hey have you heard of the new cook in the kitchen?"

"Ah yes! That lady who could easily put away 6 servings! Don't tell me you are interested in her!"

"Haha... Are you kidding? Tsuyoshi will have my head!"

"Haha right, Tsuyoshi that feller is planning on something tonight..."

"He has weird taste..."

Maria slowed her pace and turned to stared at their backs. If stares could kill, those men would be dead. She waited for them to go out of sight before continuing. The shower room is not very bright or clean, most probably it's not frequently used because there are not much women traveling from Japan.

Maria placed her cloths on a rack on a wall and stepped into the third stall.

Cold water pelted her face and ran through her hair. Is this jealousy she's facing? No it can't be, she swore to herself the day she started being a hanagumi member. She have to concentrate on building a career and atone for her past sins in the war. This feelings are not needed on the battle field. Are emotions useless? She leans against the tiled walls and sighed.

'Maria Tachibana, concentrate on your mission. You don't need self given distractions here. She can take care of herself and so you should do your part as a leader now. Take a deep breath, go finish your work and call a meeting.'

Two hours later, Maria finished her preparation for the meeting and personally went to fetch her members. She easily found Kohran trying to fiddle with the buttons in the engine room much to the horror of the engineers there. Maria immediately reprimanded her.

"Kohran, do not try to fix or touch anything in there. I don't want the ship to sink in this vast ocean. This is just not my type of death."

"Maria-han, Gomenasai! I'll try not to."

"Don't try not to! This is an order."

"Hai..."

Kohran answered in a defeated tone and followed Maria out of the engine room. All the people working in the engine room heaved a sigh of relieve. They proceeded to look for their other member but the kitchen and the dinning room is empty. Most of the sailors would have changed their shift and passengers would be on Deck B. Maria did get worried and wanted to check the sailor's quarters as a last resort but to her relieve Kohran found her chatting on the deck. A tall tanned sailor who's age is around 25 was happily engaged in an interesting conversation which made Kanna giggle so much that she's practically rolling on the ground. The man had a mop in his hand and obviously was on duty. He is not exactly a prince charming but his his gentle and cheerful smile hides something that the blond could not put a finger in.

Something hit her like a stab in her heart. It really hurts, the sunshine in her smile that she took for granted for so many years is now stolen by that man. A man she had just known for less than twenty-four hours. She felt like running between them and asking him to back off, but again it's her fault. She was the one who didn't want the world to know about them, she can't put the blame on her for flirting with a guy. Even if it's the guy who flirted, she cannot stop him. If she did, the world will know about it. So now, does that mean that she dumped me and chose a guy? Everything is just so wrong now.

"Kanna-han! Maria-han wants to have a meeting. Let's go now."

Kanna picked herself up from the ground and smiled at Koran but she froze whenshe saw the source of her heartache standing beside her. Maria quickly looked away and fiddled with something in her pocket. The Okinawan was once again got shunned by her, she looked away and noticed that the sailor is still with her. Her spirits dropped 20 feet hitting rock bottom once more.

"I'll continue with my duties then. Kanna see you later. If you need help you can always look for me!"

Kanna turned around and waved immediately putting up that cheerful face of hers..

"Ok see you Tsuyoshi-san!"

With that man gone, Maria turned abruptly and marched back to her room. 'How dare he call her Kanna so directly! He didn't use any formalities when addressing her!' she fumed. Even Sumire and Sakura who have known her for so long still calls her Kanna-san, what's with this jerk? Her hands are clenched into a fist. So this is the guy that's been targeting Kanna. Well he won't get away with it.

"Maria-han! Wait up!"

Kohran came up from behind her and panted heavily.

"What's wrong? Slow down abit can't ya?"

"I need to go and wash up, you guys wait in my room."

Maria scolded herself mentally because this is making it so obvious now that she's being jealous. Isn't she the one who said that displaying this kind of emotions in the public was wrong? This is in fact a taboo in the traditional Japan even with the influence from westerners.

She burst through the door into the ladies and checked every stall to be sure that no one is around. After throwing water at her face for sometime, she wrung the tap shut and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Strangely, the person on the other side appeared to be a redheaded with a sad bitter smile and hollow eyes.

"This is nonsense..." she said emptily at her reflection. Gripping the sides of the sink, she tried to let out her anger. She shook her head violently until she felt dizzy and gently rest it on the cool glass of the mirror.

After a good deal of deep breaths and more face wash, the blond headed back to her room. She took one last deep breath before reaching out to the door handle. Once inside, she nodded at her two teammates and gathered her meeting materials from the table. Kohran sat on the chair beside the desk while Kanna chose a spot on the cold metal floor against the wall. Maria unbuttoned the jacket of her suit and set it on a hanger at the far wall. She sat crossed legged on the bed and started her meeting.

Two long and tense hours passed, Kohran stared at the two with a confused look. This is definitely the worst meeting ever held. Besides the normal facts and figures, they didn't chat or joke at all. Kanna kept staring at her file and nod while Maria just talked and talked not caring weather they are paying attention or have any questions. As the meeting comes to an end, Maria started to talk about the last Paris Hanagumi member that they were discussing.

"Lobelia Carlini. Age 20, a Romanian. Before she was handpicked to join the team, she was into robberies and a lot of vandalism and destruction. That criminal record of hers is enough to land her in prison for a very long time. To date, her spiritual powers are considered the highest in the team and she can freely use it. Records show that she can make things burn with the high density of energy. Therefore she's not really considered as a flame thrower."

Maria look up and swept a glance at her audience before continuing. Kohran suddenly cut in due to a lot of confusion that has built up.

"Why would they want a criminal on the team? I really doubt her intentions. And what is with a circus trainer and the sister? Are they treating this as a part time job?"

Kanna nodded in agreement. Maria knew this was coming so she prepared an answer.

"Well, my sources stops here. According to a report, Grand Mere sees potential in them so don't question this. As for being part time in this, yes. They all have their own things to handle. But a word of caution, Lobelia Carlini is not a person to mess with, although she's young, her attitude is nasty. The reason they drafted her was because they needed power to back up the team. And as promised she'll have her prison sentence lighten. I expect her to be the rebellious kind so please be careful when handling her. I don't like the idea of her putting us to shame."

Kanna took a pencil and made a note while Kohran readjusted her glasses to see the photo on the file. The photo shows a silver haired teen with a smirk which is not very friendly. Maria finally smiled and said.

"Now that I've given you homework, you can start planing on what you are suppose to do. Now my load is truly lightened. The meeting is over, you are dismissed. "

Kohran took out her watch from her pocket and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! My experiment in the engine room is left overdone! I gotta run!"

On her way out, she ranted something about a big explosion and Maria cringed inwardly. Kanna quickly closed the file and bowed slightly before heading for the door.

"Wait... don't go." The other stopped and turn around with a tense and tired look.

"What is it captain?"

"I want to talk."

"Is it related to the mission captain?"

"Er... no... can you stop calling me captain?

"Is that all yo want to say Choukan?" (Choukan means officer or someone in higher position than you.)

"NO! It's not it. I mean i want to talk about..."

"I don't want to talk. Please excuse me, i have a lot of things to follow up."

Kanna reached for the door but Maria grabbed her sleeve.

"I know you are angry with me. I know i shouldn't have said all that. I apologize okay? Gosh... you know my weakness are my emotions. Don't make me sound like a schoolgirl..."

"I'm not angry...i'm just upset because i feel like I've done something very stupid. It's not your fault, everyone will feel like this once in a while. I need to go now." She was about to turn the handle when the other continued.

"Please... what ever happens in the near future please remember that i have not changed the way i feel for you. I can't say much now but i want you to know that you are very important to me... ..."

"... ... " Kanna left without a word. Maria was left in her room staring at her palms and feeling sorry that she let go of her.

The day ended and night ruled the world once again. The weather was quiet peaceful, the moonlit starless skies glowed softly. The ship was surrounded by blackness of the vast seas and skies. Maria spent her entire afternoon in her room thinking, she didn't notice that time have passed so much until her stomach started grumbling. Putting on her coat and holstering the gun carefully, she glanced around the room for a final inspection before locking it. The dining area is on Deck B and it is necessary to pass by Kanna's room before she reach the stairs. She paused before her room wanting to invite her to have dinner together but decided quickly that she needs time alone.

The smell of food greeted her even before she reach the room. Joyful noises of eating and laughing could be heard. Maria went to the VIP area and sat down quietly. The waiter smiled at her and handed her the menu.

"Have you seen the other 2 VIP guest? One is a tall redheaded while the other is a freckled Chinese girl who wears glasses." The blond asked the waiter while studying the item in her hand.

"I only saw the Chinese lady come for breakfast this morning. The other guest is outside drinking."

"Oh... then in that case can you send a meal to my friend in the engine room? I'll have set A."

The waiter was puzzled but he kept his smile and bowed.

Maria studied her surroundings and noticed that the table cloth is very smooth. She played around with the texture and got lost in thought when suddenly a roar of cheering disrupted her, making her feel rudely shocked. She peeped out from behind some screens to the main hall and found an unusually large group of sailors around a table. The distinctive red hair among them made her stand up and gasp.

Kanna was standing in the middle of the group and drowning a glass of yellow and bubbling beer. The corner of her eyes held a tear but she don't know weather it's from the drinking or her emotions. Standing beside her was the man she hated at first sight, Tsuyoshi. He was also sipping his drink quietly and looking at Kanna in an unnatural way. Experience from her previous job in New York tell her that this man is trying to get her drunk and this is definitely not good.

Half of her wanted to walk up to the group and point that thing at those nasty males but the other half of her didn't want to make a fuss and embarrass Kanna.

She shifted the table so that she can stick her head out and observe before making any conclusion. After an uneasy dinner, the waiter asked if the noise is disturbing her. She smiled and said it's alright although there's something that's bugging her. Tsuyoshi still haven't made a move and Kanna was still drowning glasses and glasses of alcohol. Her tanned face is glowing as red as her hair but she can still take it. The table was littered with empty bottles of various types of strong alcohol that even Maria didn't dare to drink all at once. Her head was going dizzy with worry that she'll get alcohol poisoning. Most of the sailors have already returned to their quarters or just slumped onto the table and are dead to the world. Maria knew that once Kanna starts to slur, it would be past her limit and now she is mumbling things to Tsuyoshi. That feller didn't look drunk at all, he put down his glass and put his arms around the tall girl's shoulders to help her stand.

"Just as i thought..." Maria said under her breath and prepared to trail them.

"Ya noe...i...kinda hate...maself...yea..."

"Yea.. i know... don't hate yourself, go to sleep..."

Kanna slurred as the man carefully walk her through the corridor. The passed by the stairs to their rooms in deck C but he didn't slow down. Right ahead was the sailor's quarters. Maria knew it was time to stop him.

"Hey!"

Tsuyoshi whipped his head around and his eyes flickered momentarily. Maria was standing beside the stairs, crossing her arms before her and stared at him with piercing gaze. Tsuyoshi looked worried and ask for help.

"You are her friend aren't you? Can you give me a hand and get her to her room? She drank a lot."

It is now then that Maria know why she didn't like him. He's a very sly person, in fact he's the worst of his kind she have ever seen.

"Yes i know. But didn't she tell you her room is downstairs?"

"Oh really! I didn't know... well now that you are here can you help me to bring her back. I have duties to attend to."

He put on a relieved look and smiled. Maria smirked and replied.

"Oh right, since when they allow you to drink on your job?"

"Nah, i wasn't drinking alcohol. Kanna said she wanted company while she drink but i told her i can't take alcohol so she made drink tea. Please take care of her! I need to go now."

He pretended to fall under Kanna's weight and seeing that, Maria stride forward and caught her. As if planned, he quickly dislodge himself and bowed in fake appreciation before walking away.

Maria stared at his retreating back and muttered a string of curses. She quietly positioned her shoulders under Kanna's arm and slowly led her downstairs. After a tedious stretch of hallway, she opened the door and led the drunk and sleepy Kanna into the room. The blond struggled to get Kanna's jacket off and pulled the blankets to cover her. Seeing that there is no towels in the room, she quickly went back to her own room and got a towel. Maria spent the whole night nursing the drunk girl. In sheer exhaustion after a few hours, Maria sat down at the desk and fell asleep.

END OF Chapter--

* * *

Author: Hello once again! I've finally completed another 4000 word chapter! Yea! 'Dances around the room' Er... let me introduce my laptop and brother Aniki.

Aniki:Yoz...I helped out a lot in this. Thank me with reviews!

Author: Ok back to this, i've finally gone to sch and the campus is huge! I have to walk so long jus to get to a class...-- I hope you all will like this chapter. My new timetable is so packed that i don't think i can produce a chapter in a month... so i'm begging you all to be kind and gimmi some reviews. Hopely you will not forget me grin

Thankyou so much to my reviewers! Lolipops for you all! **hugs

* * *

This is updated for one of my favourite cheracter's birthday. Happy Birthday Maria-sama! it's on 19th june. Hehe... and happy birthday to me too. Find out more from my bio, i'll update it tml.**


End file.
